


The one that got away

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, ORASverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

_Uno, cinco, diez._

La mecánica del escondite es sencilla. Una persona se esconde mientras que la otra debe encontrarla y alcanzarla, porque si no, la persona que busca resulta perdedora. El problema es que a veces no encuentras lo que quieres, o a quien quieres. A veces no encuentras nada, o ni siquiera eres encontrado, e inevitablemente, eres el perdedor.

Se marchó de Hoenn. Huyó. Se escondió. La daba igual cómo llamarlo porque al final el resultado es el mismo. No le dijo a nadie a donde iba, ni siquiera a sus padres o a Brendan, ni por supuesto cuando iba a irse, porque siempre la aterrorizaba el hecho de que se echase atrás en el último momento.

Pero se marchó, dejando atrás toda su vida, y especialmente, a Steven, y eso lo fue más doloroso. Nunca había vivido como se sentía tener el corazón roto, desde luego había estado con chicos que la habían roto el corazón, pero nunca sintió el mismo dolor que cuando le gritó a Steven que le odiaba y que ojalá no se hubiesen conocido. A lo mejor no solo se le rompió el corazón, quizás también el alma y sus ganas de vivir. Pero no la dolió tanto ese hecho, lo peor fue mirarle a la cara. La sonreía. A través de las lágrimas, Steven la sonreía. La dijo que la quería y que lo seguiría haciendo. Y se rompió en pedazos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué quería huir, pero eso no la retuvo. Era un instinto casi animal, un deseo irracional de marcharse a los confines del mundo y desaparecer en ellos. Suponía que el motivo desencadenante fue el haber salvado toda la región, adjudicándose un papel que ni había buscado ni quería. Solo estuvo en el momento y en el lugar incorrecto, y como habría hecho cualquier otra persona de estar en su lugar, actuó en consecuencia. Pero parece ser que no fue suficiente. Nunca era suficiente.

Así que se escondió, lejos de todo el mundo, donde nadie pudiese encontrarla. Esto era el juego del escondite, y alguien tenía que perder.

Y ojalá fuese ella.

* * *

_Quince, veinte, veinticinco._

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que pisó Hoenn por última vez. Suponía que la gente allí seguía buscándola, o esperando noticias suyas, o quien sabe, incluso la habían mandado al infierno y ya no quieran saber nada de ella. Realmente no la importaba.

Estuvo vagando durante los dos primeros meses por Kanto y Teselia, yendo de aquí a allá, hasta que al final se asentó en Johto. Encontró un modesto trabajo en la escuela pokemon de Ciudad Malva, así que decidió que podría perfectamente instalarse allí. Tampoco sentía especial gusto por el trato con los niños y tampoco se sentía realmente cómoda allí, pero necesitaba dinero y algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo. Al menos así tenía la sensación de que, de algún modo, podía ser útil.

"May, ¿puedes ayudarme?" exclamó un niño pequeño, mirando con impotencia a su Rattata, recientemente debilitado en combate.

May, que estaba agachada, ayudando a una niña algo mejor a diferenciar unas bayas y a aprender a plantarlas y cuidarlas, se incorporó y se acercó al chavalín que requería su atención.

"¿Qué te tengo dicho, Nate?" le recriminó, intentando aparentar enfado. Sin embargo, era incapaz no sonreír. Él agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzado, como un niño que había roto un jarrón.

"Q-que debo usar una poción en combate..."

"Exactamente, que debes usar una poción en combate", repitió ella, incorporándose de nuevo tras estar agachada, "porque los objetos realmente te sacarán de muchos apuros en combate, créeme."

Ya totalmente incorporada, cogió la Pokeball que contenía a Rattata y se lo llevó para que pudiese recuperarse, dejando atrás al niño. Este empezó a llorar suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido – solo perceptible por sus pequeños temblores y por los puños cerrados. May suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

"Escúchame Nate", dijo mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos, buscando algo. El niño, curioso, se secó las lágrimas con las manos y la miró atento. Cuando May encontró lo que buscaba, lo sacó y lo depositó en las manos del niño – un disco y unas bayas.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?", preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Son bayas, concretamente Aranja. Equipa una a Rattata, y cuando la necesite en combate, la comerá y recuperará algunos PS, seguro que te será útil. Este disco es una MT, contiene _ataque rápido_ , es un ataque muy sencillo pero que te da la ventaja de atacar primero. Cuando Rattata esté preparado otra vez para luchar, inténtalo a ver."

May le sonrió una última vez y se incorporó de nuevo. Sonó un pequeño timbre, el indicador de que la jornada ya había acabado por hoy. Suspiró, cansada, y tras coger todas sus cosas, se marchó de allí.

Se frotó un poco los ojos y acto seguido sacó la pokeball que contenía su Skarmory, volando a Ciudad Trigal. Skarmory estiró sus alas, orgullosa, y la recogió antes de emprender el vuelo; May cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. La gustaba volar, sentir el viento contra su cara, la libertad y la adrenalina que emponzoñaba su cuerpo, la sensación de ser inalcanzable.

Mientras volaba, planeó el propio viaje. Después de todo, la habían dado unos días libres que quería aprovechar viajando a Kanto – en el juego del escondite, no puedes permanecer siempre en el mismo lugar.

Cuando llegó, y como de costumbre, no perdió el tiempo. Conocía la ciudad, sabía cómo moverse, y especialmente, conocía la sensación de agobio que la provocaba dicho sitio; la estación se hizo de rogar, pero prácticamente corriendo a través de las calles, consiguió llegar finalmente, permitiéndose incluso respirar ya con tranquilidad.

Se acercó a mirar los horarios. Todas las letras luminosas, incluso un poco irritantes, señalaban que todavía faltaban cerca de treinta minutos hasta que llegase el próximo tren. Dando la espalda a las señales luminosas, se sentó en un banco próximo que estaba sin ocupar.

Se miró las manos, temblorosas y pálidas, y se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca le habían gustado sus propias manos, tan torpes y descoordinadas como ella, pero Steven siempre se empañaba en entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, recordándola una y otra vez lo mucho que le gustaban (sus manos, y su pelo, y sus labios, y toda ella). Entre un recuerdo y otro, su mente acabó divagando hasta uno en el que Steven, poco antes de que ella se marchara, la dijo que _la poesía era para gente triste,_ haciendo una observación sobre como siempre May leía poesía. Ella sonrió, melancólica, e internamente le dio la razón.

Era un vaso roto. No importaba cuanto la llenase Steven de amor y de cariño, ella iba a seguir siempre vacía.

El tren, sacándola de sus propias ensoñaciones mediante un desagradable sonido, hizo su entrada en la estación. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir primero a los pasajeros que transportaba y dando más tarde la oportunidad a los nuevos. May subió de las últimas, no había ninguna prisa. Cuando las puertas ya se habían cerrado, se percató de que en el andén todavía había una figura; cuando el tren comenzó a ganar velocidad, la figura se convirtió en un simple borrón.

Pero May se quedó petrificada, incapaz de articular palabra o incluso de apartarse de la ventana de la puerta, sintiendo como se tambaleaba ella y el mundo entero.

Era Steven Stone. La había encontrado.

* * *

_Treinta, treinta y cinco, cuarenta._

Ya retomada la calma y sentada en su correspondiente asiento, aún con la ansiedad agarrotada en el corazón, intentó ordenar los sentimientos y los pensamientos que amenazaban con comérsela aún con vida. Por un lado quería dejarse encontrar, acabar con este acto egoísta que ella misma había iniciado, dejar de vivir con miedo. Mas por otro...por otro quería seguir huyendo, incapaz siquiera de mirarle a la cara. Porque sabía que había limpiado todos los desastres que había organizado desde que se había marchado. Y eso la avergonzaba y la hacía sentir estúpida, pequeña, vulnerable.

Cuando llegó a la estación de Kanto, miró aterrorizada entre la gente, temiendo encontrarse con su rostro. Sin embargo, suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Se rio como una tonta, porque después de todo, ni siquiera se había montado en el tren, ¿cómo iba a estar allí?

Su estancia en Kanto fue realmente agradable. Nunca permanecía más de dos días en la misma ciudad, permitiéndola así recorrer toda la región, hasta incluso los rincones menos esperados. Había muchas cosas que aprender allí, todo era nuevo para ella, como si fuese una cría que no conociese nada del mundo. Era empezar de cero. Y francamente, se sentía bien.

Aprovechó incluso para enfrentarse a los gimnasios pokemon, venciendo, como era de esperar. Allí nadie la conocía, nadie sabía que era la campeona de Hoenn – era simplemente una entrenadora fuerte, muy fuerte. Y eso la gustaba, porque realmente se estaba ganando su mérito.

Pero todo tiene su fin, y aquel viaje no iba a ser una excepción. El juego del escondite nunca se detiene.

Reservó Ciudad Carmín para el final, e interiormente se lo agradeció cuando el olor a mar la quemó las aletas de la nariz. En realidad el mar le recordaba a Hoenn, y eso la hacía sentir un poco más en casa. Además, como tardó poco en comprobar, había bastante gente en la ciudad – que bien si por un lado la agobiaba, también la permitía hacerse invisible. Y quizás por eso merecía la pena.

Estando en el puerto, se sentó en la orilla, metiendo los pies en el agua, salpicando un poco con ellos, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Alguna gente la miraba con desaprobación, aunque la mayoría la ignoraba, como era de esperar. No tardó mucho en detenerse, mirando con tristeza el mar. Se puso a pensar que a veces no hacía falta reír, ni llorar, ni decir nada. A veces lo importante es simplemente estar, y que eso era lo difícil, lo que la gente no quiere cumplir. Y que, por supuesto, ella tampoco hacía.

Se puso las zapatillas de vuelta y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse ya del puerto, quizás a ver el resto de la ciudad. Había más gente que antes, haciéndola suspirar. Echó a andar sin prestar mucha atención de por dónde iba, tropezando con alguien consecuentemente.

"Lo lamento mucho, no estaba prestando atención a lo que... estaba... haciendo..." dijo, ya sin ni siquiera ser consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca. Era Steven, una vez más. Allí. Delante de ella.

"May", respondió él, simplemente, extendiendo una mano para tocarla.

Ella dio un paso, dos, tres hacia detrás, alejándose de su mano. Le miró a la cara; estaba dolido por su repentino rechazo, a la vez que sorprendido. Se fijó que apenas había cambiado, quizás tenía el pelo un poco más largo, pero seguía siendo el Steven que recordaba; cuando le miró a los ojos, comprobó que mantenía el que le había abandonado. Seguía queriéndola.

Echó a correr, sorteando a la gente por el camino, provocando empujones y quejas por parte de los transeúntes, mientras que Steven gritaba su nombre desde atrás mientras corría detrás de ella. No se giró en ningún momento. Si la alcanzaba, el juego se terminaba.

* * *

_Cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta._

Cogió el primer tren de vuelta a Johto, siempre mirando hacia atrás con el miedo de que la estuviese siguiendo, y tan rápido como llegó a Ciudad Trigal, no tardó ni un segundo en regresar a Ciudad Malva. ¿Y si la había seguido? ¿Y si sabía dónde vivía, dejándola sin ningún refugio al que acudir, sin ningún punto muerto en el juego donde pudiese sentirse a salvo? Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si formulaba en alto las palabras que iban a llevarla a su ruina, aquellas que romperían toda fachada que había construido durante meses? ¿Y si la decía que la amaba?

Dormir aquella noche fue complicado. La cena había sido triste, despedazando con el tenedor unas patatas que luego ni siquiera comió y dejando que el resto de la comida se enfriase sin apenas haberla probado. Pensó que quizás podía entretenerse viendo la televisión, quizás incluso lograría quedarse dormida en el sofá. Se sentó con una manta y puso el primer canal que encontró, un reportaje sobre el Pokemon Safari, mostrando las aventuras de diferentes entrenadores allí. La primera fue una niña, que más pendiente de la cámara de televisión que la seguía que de los propios pokemon, acabó atrapando simplemente un Marill. Después, el protagonista fue un señor mayor que, para sorpresa de May, atrapó una gran cantidad de pokemon, y no especialmente débiles. Por último, fue una pareja. Eran jóvenes, posiblemente rondasen su edad, y eso hizo sonreír triste a May.

Antes de que acabase pensando en Steven y en ella misma (algo que fracasó), se obligó a meterse a la cama y dormir. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, se quedó mirando el techo mientras los recuerdos de Steven pasaban por su mente como si de una película de amor adolescente se tratase. Desde los recuerdos más tontos hasta los más bonitos, todos sin excepción. Rompió a llorar. Quizás eso era lo maravilloso de Steven, los sentimientos que despertaba en ella. Porque podía romper a reír o a llorar; pero no rompía a comer o a dormir. Steven la hacía conocer sentimientos por los que merecía la pena romperse.

Fuese como fuese, las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse, y por mucho que se frotase los ojos con rabia, intentando acabar con las mismas, estas seguían precipitándose por sus mejillas obstinadamente. Se avecinaba una noche muy larga.

* * *

_Estés o no escondida, voy a buscarte._

La mañana siguiente fue un desastre; estaba muy cansada y apenas iba a rendir en el trabajo, pero igualmente acudió. Había menos niños de lo normal, lo cual agradeció, porque significaba mucho menos trabajo. Gracias a eso, y a litros y litros de café, consiguió sobrevivir toda la jornada.

Y se convirtió en un pequeño bucle: levantarse, trabajar, regresar a casa. Así durante días.

Aquella mañana, afortunadamente, había logrado dormir de un tirón por la noche, lo cual ya parecía un milagro. Llena de energía, cogió todo lo necesario y se dirigió al trabajo, donde los niños la esperaban para seguir aprendiendo.

Entre combates, objetos, bayas y otras cosas necesarias, el tiempo iba pasando poco a poco, hasta que una compañera la pidió que saliese porque habían preguntado por ella. May, sorprendida, dejó sus quehaceres y caminó hasta la puerta, pasando el umbral mientras suspiraba. La puerta de entrada principal no estaba lejos, así que se apresuró un poco – cuanto antes fuese, antes podría volver.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada se detuvo en seco. Steven, una vez más, estaba allí, enfrente de ella. Él la saludó con una sonrisa, y aunque ella quiso pronunciar su nombre, las palabras se anudaron en su garganta, oprimiéndola, dejándola sin respiración.

Sin tener tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, Steven extendió el brazo buscando la mano de ella, y cuando la encontró, dio un tirón, atrajéndola hacia él. Después, y todavía agarrándola de la mano, se la llevó corriendo lejos de allí.

May no podía coordinar correctamente las piernas, todavía sin asimilar que estaba arrinconada. La mano la dolía, Steven la estaba apretando tan fuerte que de verdad podría rompérsela.

"S-Steven", murmuró entre jadeos, todavía corriendo. Él, o bien no la oyó o directamente optó por ignorarla. "¡Steven, me haces daño!", dijo, ahora con más seguridad, deteniéndose incluso. Por fin, se giró a mirarla.

"Ah, ya veo, May. Te duele. Te duele y crees que tienes el derecho a quejarte, estupendo. Vale, genial, ¡pues me voy a quejar yo también, si te parece bien!", exclamó él, mirándola a los ojos. "¿Sabes cuánto me ha dolido este tiempo sin saber nada de ti, May? Nada, ¡nada! Podrías estar muerta o ser la Campeona de todas las regiones que habría seguido sin enterarme de nada. Tus padres acudieron a mí, Brendan acudió a mí, todo Hoenn acudió a mí en tu búsqueda, como si yo supiese algo, ¡cómo si me hubieses dicho algo de donde o por qué habías desaparecido! ¿Y que tenía que hacer yo? Bajar la cabeza y negar con la cabeza, no solo haciendo que se fuesen con las manos vacías, sino también con una sensación de desesperanza todavía mayor!"

May no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, consciente de la infantil decisión que había tomado. Se miró las manos, impotente, y se mordió el labio para evitar romper a llorar.

"No voy a recriminarte nada más, May, porque sé que no te lo mereces, porque eres mucho más compleja que cualquier cosa que pueda decirte. Pero dime por qué te fuiste, al menos me merezco eso."

Ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza antes de hablar.

"Estaba cansada, Steven. Cansada de ser, o no ser, yo. No quería ser ni la Campeona, ni la Heroína de Hoenn, ni la gran competidora de Ariadna. No quería seguir permaneciendo allí, si te soy franca. Me habían despojado de mi vida, y desnuda y vulnerable, me habían tirado al foso de los leones, a una vida prefabricada donde solo tenía que seguir un guión y sonreír. Pero me merezco más que eso, Steven, y creo que los dos coincidimos en tal cosa. Pero no quería arrastrarte conmigo a donde quisiese que terminase, porque sé que tú aprendiste a compaginar el guión con tu vida. No podía apartarte de la región que te vio nacer y crecer, e incluso convertirte en quien eres ahora, Steven. No podía, ni quería, atarte a mí, porque solo sé hacerte daño, como bien has podido comprobar."

Steven la miró, pensativo, y tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos, obligándola a alzar la cara, ahora con lágrimas surcando la misma. Se las quitó suavemente con los dedos.

"¿Puedo preguntarte que quieres, May?"

"Quiero ser feliz", dijo ella como respuesta, "pero quiero serlo contigo."

Él sonrió, satisfecho con esa respuesta. No hacía falta más, no tenía por qué excusarse más, ni disculparse. Podía pecar cuanto quisiese, porque él siempre la acabaría perdonando.

"May, si te pido que vuelvas a Hoenn y arreglemos este desastre, devolviéndote la vida que tanto anhelas... ¿aceptarías?"

Ella se rio un poco, aunque fue una risa seca, rota. "Ofréceme tiempo, Steven, porque va a ser el primer factor necesario."

Él la cogió de las manos, aunque sin conformarse con tan poco, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "El que haga falta, May, pero permíteme estar contigo a partir de ahora."

Ella asintió, todavía llorando. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó con ternura, como tanto había anhelado, por mucho que se mintiese a sí misma. Quizás no había vuelto a casa, porque después de todo, su hogar se encontraba entre los brazos de Steven.

Al menos entre ellos el mundo no se caía a pedazos.

Así que, todavía besando a Steven, reconoció su derrota en el juego del escondite, un juego en el que durante tanto tiempo había participado, sin tener siquiera la seguridad de si él iba a salir a buscarla. Pero lo hizo, poniendo las cosas en su sitio de nuevo; sus labios acariciando con amor los de ella, y su corazón, aprendiendo a reparar las grietas de un alma que durante tanto tiempo había deseado desaparecer. Estaba en casa, y esta vez, para quedarse.

_Te encontré._


End file.
